


Best Friends

by the_black_rose



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Church of Lemons, Church of Lemons 2021, F/M, Friends to Lovers, The Original Church of Lemons, math references - yuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_black_rose/pseuds/the_black_rose
Summary: AU. Heero and Relena had always been best friends...
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft & Heero Yuy, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 36
Kudos: 82
Collections: Church of Lemons 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pantan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantan/gifts).



**Best Friends**

The History department had gone all out. A team of teaching assistants had emptied the largest lecture hall in Weyridge Building A, removing risers and desks, hired a decorator and a DJ - all for the department chair's birthday. Relena glanced around the room. Faculty and teaching assistants were all in attendance – forming small clusters around the edge of the hall. In the rear of the classroom, long tables sat in a row, topped with white tablecloths as the caterers brought in food and refreshments. At the front of the room, the DJ played a mix of songs from the 90s. A few couples even chose to dance.

Relena had no idea why she was here.

Well, that may have been a bit of an exaggeration. She was here because she was a friend of the professor's son. But she was officially attending because her best friend Heero Yuy had invited her to go with him. What she hadn't quite figured out was why he wanted to go…

The lights in the center of the room dimmed. Bulbs around the perimeter of the ceiling remained brighter. The hum of conversation paused as the lighting adjusted. A soft rock ballad changed to a livelier pop tune she vaguely remembered from junior high. Nameless faces blended together. She searched for someone that she recognized.

She caught a familiar bounce of fiery red hair in the corner of her eye, and moved that direction. Her "date" walked beside her – near enough that she could have grabbed his arm just by lifting her left hand from her side – but didn't touch her.

Catherine greeted her with a smile and a hug. Relena introduced Heero; Catherine raised both eyebrows and smirked. "I remember you."

"We haven't met."

The petite girl shook her head. Auburn curls moved with an energy of their own. "No, I just remember the stories. She talked about you all the time."

Heero grunted something Relena suspected neither girl caught.

"Have you seen Quatre? He invited us, and I wanted to make sure to say hi." She searched the right rear corner of the room situated in front of her.

"No. He may be helping in the back or maybe he hasn't arrived yet. I'm sure he'll show up, soon." The redhead glanced in Heero's direction. "He's not very talkative is he?"

"Oh." Relena folded her hands together and held them near her stomach. "No, not really."

Catherine lifted one eyebrow. She craned her neck like she was trying to see past Relena – to study her friend's 'date'. She glanced up. Her green eyes smiled in the dim lighting. "He doesn't seem the shy type."

Relena giggled. "No, it's not shyness. He's just…hard to get to know. At least, at first."

The redhead gulped the rest of her punch like she was downing a shot of tequila. "How did you two become friends, anyway?"

Relena glanced over her shoulder at Heero. His dark hair fell over his forehead and into his eyes – as usual. He didn't reply to the girl's inquiry. He just shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away.

"Calculus," Relena said and turned back around. "He was my advanced Calculus tutor my sophomore year in high school. Right, Heero?"

"Hn."

Catherine grinned. Relena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I drove him crazy. He took the assignment from his dad who literally forced him to come to my house and teach me."

"Forced him?" Catherine asked with a laugh.

"Yes. He drove Heero to my house and wouldn't come get him until my father called to say the lesson was over."

Catherine covered her mouth with the fingers of her right hand – like she was having to hold back her laughter. "That's funny." She dropped her hand back to her side, but still grinned from ear to ear. "So, how did…" Her eyebrows drew together above the bridge of her nose. "His dad knew yours, I guess?"

"They met at a car wash." Heero's voice always sounded deep and soothing to Relena's ears. Others complained he was intimidating. That his voice was gruff, his manners short. But, to Relena—

"A car wash?" Catherine's jaw dropped and she stared at Heero.

Relena picked up the rest of the story. "Yes. Of all places." She rolled her eyes at the ceiling. It was so ridiculous – but her dad didn't think so. "Our fathers were having their cars washed at some detail shop – so they had to get out and wait inside. One or the other struck up a conversation, and realized they had kids the same age, just in different schools." She felt Heero draw closer to her left side. It was a rare story he could and would contribute to. She smiled. "Heero's father, Mr. Yuy, of course bragged on how his son won some super nerd award in mathematics. And my father immediately begged the man to let his son tutor me."

Heero glanced down at her out of the right corner of his eye. "She couldn't be bothered to study."

She tilted her chin up to retort. "I studied."

"You were more interested in your hair." He dipped his head towards his right shoulder and held her gaze.

"I was not."

"And who was dating who."

Relena huffed and looked away. "At least I knew the names of my other classmates. You couldn't tell me one person you went to school with."

Catherine's laughter interrupted their argument. "So, how long after that did you begin dating?"

"Dating?" Relena felt her cheeks warm and her stomach flip over. "Oh. No. Heero and I are just friends."

The left side of Catherine's mouth quirked up and she frowned. "Right."

"No. Seriously." Her heart sped up. The room grew hotter. "People ask us that all the time. But, he's really my best friend. We've never even thought about dating…Right?" She turned around, but Heero had drifted away. She found his back – heading towards the refreshment tables. Relena sighed. "He's never been very social."

"Yeah, that's what I've heard."

Relena spun back towards her friend.

"So, if you're not dating, how come you're here, together?"

"Oh. Well, I broke up with…I'm between boyfriends, and Heero, well, he never dates. So, we decided to go together – as friends."

"And why'd you break up with what's his name?"

"I…just wasn't interested in getting that serious with him. I'm just not…in love with him that way. Justin was his name." Relena glanced back at Heero. His tall form filled out his suit in a way that was…different than she remembered. He had grown since they graduated high school, and—

"Wasn't that the same excuse for breaking up with Bryan, Davis, and Hunter?"

Relena's head snapped back in Catherine's direction. She frowned. "No. Hunter, I broke up with because I couldn't take _him_ seriously."

The redhead grabbed Relena's right arm. "Do you think you could be in love with Heero and just not know it?"

"Ummmm…" The question delivered a glancing blow to Relena's head. The room spun in slow circles. She searched the small crowd for Heero's figure once again. "Well, I don't THINK so, but… " She saw him standing at one of the refreshment tables, holding a Styrofoam cup. Her friend pulled his left hand from his pocket, checked his watch and scowled. "He is very special to me." Relena looked back at Catherine. "It doesn't matter though, he's already told me that he couldn't date me. I'd make him crazier than he already is."

"I don't know about that…" The redhead released her friend's arm and took a step back.

"It's true. We're too different." Relena gave her friend a wry smile.

Catherine glanced around and seemed to settle on looking at Heero's profile at the refreshment tables. "Anyone that's seen you two together thinks you're dating. You might want to think about that." Her face brightened. "Oh, gotta go!" The redheaded girl practically leapt towards the far right corner of the room.

"Hmmmm…But… That's ridiculous. Even if… We're just really good friends. That's all. Why don't people understand?"

"Talking to yourself?" Heero's deep voice sounded like he was laughing at her.

She turned around and shot him a cross look. "Where did you run off to?"

"Punch. I brought you some." He handed her a cool Styrofoam cup.

"Thank you." She took a sip. "That's awfully sweet."

"Me or the punch?"

She grinned. "Heero… Of course I meant you."

"Hn."

"You left right when she was asking how long we've been dating." Relena took another sip of punch and glanced up at his face. His skin was fresh, his chin looked completely smooth. His hair, though still long in the front, she noticed the sides were shorter – like he'd recently had a haircut. The collar on his white shirt creased sharply into points like it was heavily starched. Relena caught the faint scent of cologne that wasn't his usual clean-soap smell, but something more woodsy and masculine. Her eyes dropped to the exposed skin of his collarbone and she felt heat flash through her body only to settle in the pit of her stomach. She took another drink of the cool punch.

"And." His voice sounded husky. He crossed his arms and glared down at her.

"Nothing. It's just amusing, that's all." She grinned. "I figured you would laugh."

"People ask that all the time."

"I know. It's funny, isn't it?" Relena rested her right hand on his crossed arms. "That they need something to gossip about—"

"You'd think they'd ask about number thirteen if they were looking for gossip." Heero glanced away.

"His name was Justin."

He brought his arms in tighter against his chest. "Right. Thirteen."

"Why are all my boyfriends numbers to you?" Relena dropped her hand.

He met her gaze. His blue eyes seemed so dark…. "Ex-boyfriends."

"Yes, well, you've been counting them since you met me. And, you usually give them their 'ex' status before we even have a second date."

Heero shrugged and looked away. Relena sighed. "So, how is your mother?"

"Recovering. She asked about you."

"Oh." She glanced around for someplace she could throw their cups. A trashcan sat a few feet away. She took his and moved towards the can; Relena threw the question over her shoulder: "Asked what?"

"If you'd be coming with me next weekend."

"Oh! Yes. I forgot." She pitched the two Styrofoam cups and started back towards Heero. She stopped just a few steps away. He looked stiff, uncomfortable. Relena knew he never really cared for wearing a suit. The front of hair had somehow fallen back into his eyes. "Well, since I don't have to go to Justin's concert that weekend, I'd be happy to go home with you. My parents have been complaining they never see me." She moved her head to look up at his eyes. "Or you."

"Hn."

Her heart sank. _'Even after all these years. He can be so distant.'_ She sighed. "Do…you want to go somewhere else? I know you don't generally like to go to these things…" She turned towards the front of the room. A few couples still swayed on the dance floor. "I was surprised you invited me, really."

"I invited you to dance." His voice sounded like he was right behind her. It sent cool, tickling air down the back of her dress.

"Yes."

He leaned over her right shoulder. "We haven't danced."

Relena turned around. "But…"

"Dance with me, then we'll go."

"All right. This will be a first. Heero Yuy willingly dancing."

He held out his hand and tugged her several feet to the dance floor. The music was slow and his hand felt warm around hers. The arm at her waist tightened, bringing her closer. She glanced up and met his eyes. They were dark, serious…She felt goosebumps cover the exposed skin of her arms and neck.

"I…didn't know you could dance so well. We haven't ever—"

His hand released hers, settled on her other hip, then slid around to her back. Her heart had sped up as soon as he pulled her onto the dance floor, but now it was pounding like a staccato rhythm on a drum. She felt awkward in her current position – his arms wrapped tightly around her, her staring into his chest. She turned her head and touched her cheek to the fabric of his blazer. Something electric shot through her skin. Relena raised her head again and tried to shift further away. The room tilted; she could feel the Earth rotating beneath her feet.

Relena settled her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat; it sounded like a quick pitter-patter even though his breathing seemed steady and deep. The strains of a tender melody seeped into her consciousness and stirred her insides. Warmth bubbled up from her stomach. She found herself wanting…

She raised her head. "You know, I can't even remember when it was you finally began to count me as your friend. Or when you became my best friend…" She glanced up at him, her eyes met his. Lights sparkled behind his head, and his grip on her waist—

"Heero…"

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her mouth. The contact sent a thousand shivers from her lips to her toes. Relena gasped. She felt him pull her closer… An instant before his mouth found hers again. She closed her eyes and let go.

This time, his mouth felt heavier, more demanding. Heero's kiss burned her lips and set the rest of her skin on fire. She kissed him back, wound her arms around his neck…

Clutched his body tight against her…

"Relena…" His voice sounded like a groan. The music ended and he pulled away. She found herself staring into his deep blue eyes. He grasped her hand. "Let's go." He tugged her arm and started in the direction of the exit.

"Go?" She took one step and stopped. Relena tried to pull her hand out of his grip, but he held tight.

He turned around. "Yeah. We danced." He tugged on her arm again. She had to take another step closer. But, she wanted to be further away. "I told you we could go after that."

"But…" The room spun in dizzying circles. She felt off-kilter, and unsteady on her feet. "Shouldn't we talk? I mean we just…We just—"

"No. We're not going to talk." He pulled her to him. "For six years, I've listened to you talk, tell everyone you're my friend and that we could never be anything else." His eyes flashed in the light. "I'm tired of talking."

"O-okay. So…You…you don't want to be friends?"

His eyes narrowed. "No."

She felt the room turn ice cold. Tears pricked at her eyes. "Then…then why—"

"Relena." He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head.

"Heero…"

She saw his jaw tighten; his eyes narrowed further. "You're coming with me." He dropped his hand from her chin and grabbed her by the arm. Heero led the way towards the door.

"Where?" She stumbled after him.

"To my apartment."

She stopped moving. He turned halfway around to look back at her. Her gaze met his – he didn't seem to be asking any questions. Instead, he stared at her with that focus and certainty he had always had when he was explaining one of her math problems. They had just been kids then…

But the sullen, distant boy who had been her math tutor was and wasn't the one holding her hand. He had grown up… But his eyes were just as beautiful, now, as they were the first time she met him.

 _'All this time… '_ Relena swallowed against the burning sensation in the back of her throat. She trembled. "All right. B-but wh—"

His eyes sparked and it stopped her blood from moving through her body. The look he gave her was dangerous. _'When did you know that no one else measured up...to you?'_

He leaned forward like he was about to whisper something into her ear. His breath warmed the skin of her cheek. His left hand cupped the right side of her face and he spoke in a husky voice that made her toes curl in her high heeled shoes.

"I'm going to redefine our relationship for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was written in 2006, for the 30_kisses LiveJournal community. It was a happy ~2500 words and it had a beginning, middle and an end.
> 
> Over the years, I've had a few people who were kind enough to take the time to read this story - tell me what they thought of where it ended. Ahem.
> 
> Like an author who felt like their particular work was complete, and certainly everyone was free to use their imaginations as to what came next......... I ignored requests for a continuation. Because I'm heartless. OR, I have 17 other stories that still need to be finished. (But, really, who's counting?)
> 
> The one person I could not say 'no' to was Pantan, however. And so, for this year's Church of Lemons (2021), I have added a second chapter to Best Friends - what happens after Heero's declaration to Relena....
> 
> It can't possibly live up to what you all imagined. But, I tried, and I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Love,  
> ~Rose


	2. Heero's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena Darlian used that word again. The 'f' word. Not the expletive the college senior and Cryptography major censored in front of his mother and professors. But the one that made him clench his jaw and bite his tongue - to prevent roaring like a lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Pantan and my friends on the LoveReflection discord server. It's been a great experience reconnecting after all these years. We're still the craziest group of GW and anime fans around.
> 
> Thank you all for being true friends. 
> 
> Love, ~Rose

* * *

Heero POV.

Relena Darlian used that word again - the 'f' word. Not the expletive the college senior and Cryptography major censored in front of his mother and professors. But the one that made him clench his jaw and bite his tongue - to prevent roaring like a lion.

Then, she looked at him with that expression. The one she wore when she apologized for droning on about her breakup - with number thirteen.

Heero snorted. Number thirteen self-destructed. With flair. The fact that Heero had been the one to hand him the wired charge and the mechanism (and that it looked like a lame History Department conference center with streamers and cheesy nineties music), made the college senior grin.

He had, of course, listened to her grouse for over an hour about idiotic, possessive men - barely containing his sense of triumph.

"I know you don't usually like to go to these things," Relena's apologetic tone cut into his thoughts. She turned her shoulders toward the front of the room. Couples swayed on the makeshift dance floor. A disco ball hung in the center of the room. All in all, Zayeed Winner's birthday party was about as romantic as a middle school 'dance' - except these attendees could at least commingle genders.

"I was surprised you invited me, really." Her eyes turned down at the corners and her mouth tucked up on one side.

He hated that look almost as much as the 'f' word.

"I invited you to dance."

Relena curled a piece of dark gold hair behind her ear. The urge rose within him to run his tongue along the lobe. Nip kisses down her jawline and neck. He wanted to wrap his arms around her; feel her tremble in his grip. He steeled himself against the crushing wave of emotion.

"Yes?" Her voice sounded airy.

Heero leaned over her shoulder. A faint floral scent from her hair caught his attention. He wanted to wake up to that smell. Have it infused with the sheets of his bed…. "We haven't danced."

Relena looked up. Blue-green eyes wide, she blinked; her light-colored eyebrows pinched into a frown. "But-"

"Dance with me, then we'll go."

"All right." She straightened her posture and gave him a sly grin. "This will be a first. Heero Yuy willingly dancing."

He held out his hand and tugged her several feet to the dance floor. The melody began with the delicate sound of a piano - measured and slow. Her hand stuck where it fit against his clammy palm. Perspiration formed along the back of his neck.

He moved with her in small, rotating steps. How long had he been waiting? How many idiot boyfriends had he endured?

A math proficient, Heero knew the numeric answer to both questions: 47,924 hours of torment and thirteen sabotaged ex-boyfriends (a few had sabotaged themselves). But numbers didn't capture the aggravation, the frustration.

The torture of enduring the 'just a friend' label.

Countless conversations like the one Relena just held with Catherine.

He tightened his arm around this girl; the one he'd watched grow up. A spoiled, but good hearted 'popular girl', when they met - he'd hated how she pretended at being ditzy around her friends. But, not long after he started tutoring her, she began to change.

And her confidence in her own intelligence only made her more alluring.

As a college senior, Relena stood beside him, now, a capable, self-assured woman about to graduate with a degree in finance. And a minor in nonprofit management.

"I," she breathed against his jaw. "I didn't know you could dance so well. We haven't ever—"

He released her hand and settled his palm on her hip. Her blue dress felt delicate and soft. He still, no matter how many times she tried, didn't know a thing about fashion; but, he liked her dress. The cut drew his attention to her chest; the blue a shade brighter than navy. And the skirt ended beneath a few rows of gauzy-looking ruffles - just above her knee.

She rested her head on his shoulder. It warmed his skin through his shirt; his heart sped up.

_The daughter of his father's friend looked at him from her seat - a not-quite-safe distance away - at her parents' kitchen table. Despite himself, he found her eyes to be a pretty shade of bluish green. Her lip protruded just a bit as she complained: "I still don't get it."_

_Heero sighed. She wasn't dumb. He didn't understand why it took explaining it three different ways for her to comprehend._

_But, the way she looked at him when she solved the problem on her own - like the sun lighting and warming the sky: a wide grin, sparkling eyes. She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you thank you thank you!"_

_He had received medals and a trophy for math contests, but this girl's hug…. Heero couldn't find the air to breathe. He tried to pull her arms from his neck, but found his hands wouldn't obey._

_"Oh, Mom, can Heero stay for dinner?" She pulled away and caught her mother just as she entered the kitchen. "He's just amazing! Please?"_

_He opened his mouth to decline the invitation, when Relena's mom gave him a fond smile. "I don't think you have a choice, Heero. I know my daughter, and when she's determined?" The older woman shrugged her shoulders._

_"Then she should be determined at math."_

_Relena huffed and rolled her eyes. Her mom chuckled. "You're always welcome here. I'll get you a plate, and if you need to, you can use the phone to call your Dad."_

_"Thanks."_

_The sixteen year old girl grabbed his hand and pressed it. Her skin felt comfortable and warm. Like it belonged there. He'd never believed in precognition, but he could picture her - an older her - holding his hand and smiling at him._

_"I'm so glad we met."_

_He blinked the image away. Relena bounced after her mother, asking about dinner, setting the table, and something else. He drifted oddly outside of time, watching her - as if there was nowhere else he needed to go. It was a strange occurrence at sixteen. All the crazy 'hurry up and graduate'; all the drive to go, to do, to prove himself - just dissipated._

_This was 'her'. And whatever entity gave him this feeling, it knew they weren't just friends. And they would...be together._

_That's all there was to it._

She raised her head. "You know, I can't even remember when it was you finally began to count me as your friend. Or when you became my best friend."

'Stop!' He wanted to yell it out loud. Had wanted to for years. However certain he had been at sixteen - as the years swept past, the frustration mounted, doubled, and grew exponentially. Whoever or whatever gave him insight that day, hadn't bothered to inform her.

Heero leaned forward and brushed his lips against her mouth. Relena's eyes widened; her body tensed in his embrace. She took a loud, rasping breath.

"Heero!"

He settled his mouth over hers, again. Her eyelids fluttered and then closed. She kissed him back. Her fingers clutched the fabric of his blazer.

The music ended and he pulled away. He stared at her; his insides burning and electrified. He grasped her hand. "Let's go." Heero tugged her arm and started towards the exit.

"Go?" She moved one foot forward and stopped. Relena tried to pull her hand out of his grip, but he held tight.

"Yeah. We danced. I told you we could go after that."

"B-but! Shouldn't we talk? I mean we just!" Her free hand pressed against her lips. "We just—"

"No. We're not going to talk." He pulled her to him. "For six years, I've listened to you talk, tell everyone you're my friend, and that we could never be anything else." He held her gaze as he spoke to her in a low voice. "No more talking."

"Okay? So…Y-you don't want to be friends?"

"No."

"Then. Then why—"

"Relena." He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head.

"Heero…"

The way she said his name. It stirred that burning, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He steadied himself, and attempted to explain. But words had never been as easy or certain as numbers.

"You're coming with me." He tangled his fingers with hers. Heero pulled her along as he led the way towards the door.

"Where?" She stumbled after him.

"To my apartment."

She stopped moving. He spun around.

"All right. But wh—"

He leaned forward; cupped her face and spoke into her ear: "I'm going to redefine our relationship for you."

Relena's mouth opened and shut. "I," she let out a long breath. "I. Understand." She swallowed, and allowed him to pull her to the exit door.

* * *

Relena gripped his hand like he might disappear as they all but raced to his car. Heero opened the sedan door for her - giving him a better than average chance it was actually his vehicle. She turned to look up at him. Her lips glistened in the overhead lighting.

He leaned down and caught her mouth into a kiss; Heero pressed her back against his car. Shifting one knee between her legs, he moved his hand over her rear.

"Ah!"

Heero swept his tongue into her mouth. He lifted the hem of her skirt up her thigh; his fingers stroking the exposed skin as he brought her leg to his waist. Relena broke their kiss, her head falling back. He nipped at her neck.

"Uhhhhhnnnn…. Heero."

His body hardened. Every cell ready to combust. He kneaded the flesh of her thigh and pressed his forehead against the junction of her neck and shoulder.

A sound like a growl escaped his lips. Surprised, he worked to reel himself in, and released her. Dazed eyes met his. "Get in the car."

Relena shivered. Swallowed. Nodded. She moved into the front passenger seat. "But, I—"

Heero shut the door. He ran around the back of the car to jump into the driver's side.

The college senior pressed the ignition switch and sped off towards his apartment - a short drive from campus.

"Heero?"

"Relena."

"I think we should-"

He spied the way her dress pulled up over her knee. And for once, he felt authorized to touch. Heero placed his hand on her thigh; his fingers stroking her kneecap, and moving the skirt as he smoothed his palm towards her intimate center. He glanced at her face. Relena's eyes closed, her mouth hung slightly open. She took short, sharp breaths.

"Ohhhhhh. Ah. God, Heero." He gripped her upper thigh; his fingers brushed against satin fabric. "I, uh." He found the top of her panties. Her hand caught his before he could go any farther.

'Dammit.'

"We should talk. About this."

He stroked the inside of her thigh. "No." The traffic light up ahead defied him and flipped red. He brought the car to a stop.

"But! Heero. We've. We've been friends-"

He glanced at her out of the side of his eye and continued to enjoy her skin. "Never use that word again."

"But. You've been my best friend. Boyfriends came and went, but you-"

"You seem to take pity on undeserving dipshits. The number of times I had to." He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the steering wheel. "God dammit. We're not talking. We're not talking the way you like to talk. You're going to hear what I have to say - the way I want to say it." The light turned. He stepped on the gas pedal, and the car lurched forward.

"And how do you want to tell me?"

"You know. How I want to," he glanced at her, "explain."

"But, I-I haven't. Been with anyone like that."

"Then just stay. Tonight. It doesn't have to be," he took a deep breath, "more. But, I'm not satisfied. Being your friend. I never was."

"You told me I made you crazy."

"You still do."

"But, Heero. People in love. Shouldn't make each other crazy."

"How do you know? Which one of the idiots were you in love with?"

"None, I." She huffed and crossed her arms. "I've..."

He felt her stare as he focused on driving.

"No one's ever meant as much to me. As you."

That gnawing in the pit of his stomach relented. Strain fell from his shoulders and the tight threads binding his lungs released.

"I told myself that. That I loved you as my," she sighed, "friend. But, being with you, tonight, I."

He swung the car into the parking lot. Steered into an empty space. He wasted no time in getting out - darting around the vehicle to open her door. He held out his hand to help her.

She stood, her eyes meeting his for a brief moment. Her tongue flicked against her lower lip an instant before she bit into her flesh. For once, she remained quiet.

He led her up the stairs to his residence on the second floor. Entered the key code and shoved open the door. Heero held her hand; she stepped into his apartment. Her palm slipped from his grasp as she cast a glance over her shoulder. Relena stared up at him through a fringe of long, black lashes. He clenched his jaw. That look. He wanted that look to be his.

Heero leaned back against the front door and turned the deadbolt - locking them inside.

"So." Her voice sounded like she had just solved her math equation.

"Hm?"

"How far does your plan go?"

He couldn't keep his lips from twisting into a smile. She knew him better than anyone. "When'd you figure it out?"

"When you said you were never satisfied being my friend. It just clicked into place. The invitation to the party. Haircut. Pressed suit. This wasn't spur of the moment. But," her eyes lifted and locked with his. "When you asked me. I hadn't broken up with Justin, yet." Her left hand grabbed her right elbow and held it.

Heero pulled off his blazer. "And?"

"How'd you know?"

"Simple. You tell him you're going out with your male best friend. He gets jealous. Pressures you for a deeper commitment. One that you've already told me you're not willing to make. QED*."

"You're." She shook her head. "I don't know what to call that."

"I'm tired of playing fair."

"You said you couldn't date me. I thought," she turned and threw up her hands. "You were cute. Handsome. And so incredibly smart." Her shoulders shrugged and her head bowed. "I felt like such an idiot. When you said that."

"It was a calculated remark designed to throw off your parents - so they wouldn't be watching." He pulled her around to face him. "I was hoping to kiss you. Maybe more."

"Really?" Her hands came up to rest on his chest. His arms circled her waist.

"Your mother wasn't fooled. She told me she didn't believe me."

Relena flushed, and her head snapped up. "But! You hated tutoring me. By your own admission."

"I was a hormonal teenager tutoring Miss Popularity. Whose 'friends' reminded me I had no chance with her. It was torture."

_"You're like one of those mongrel animals she rescues at her little part time job," the snub nosed girl with long, platinum hair sneered across the dining booth. "Trowa's planning to ask her out. Mr. Football Captain. And do you think your little math trophies will mean anything, then?"_

He swatted away the image and focused on her. Number three was long gone. The cheating bastard had been the easiest one to get rid of. And Relena had put Dorothy in her place not long after.

"And just like this. Six years of friendship." She frowned up at him. "It meant nothing to you?"

"Friendship?" He tilted his head. "No. But you." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. He stroked a hand through her hair. "You're everything."

Her breath hitched. "Do you," she whispered, "love me, Heero?" Her hand burned his cheek on its way to cup the back of his head. She lifted her chin. Trembling lips kissed the air - millimeters from his mouth.

'Relena….'

* * *

Heero finished unbuttoning his shirt. He let it fall open, exposing his t-shirt underneath. Relena's eyes dipped. She took a step back. He tried not to grin: her 'retreat', towards his room - brought her closer to his bed.

"Are you just going to undress in front of me?"

"It's not much different than how I feel right now."

"But, I've told you I love you." Relena wrapped her arms around herself. "You've only complained that I make you crazy. Which is hardly—"

"Crazy." Heero ran a hand through his hair and looked away. "In love with you. Mad with jealousy. All these ye—"

Relena's mouth met his in a hungry kiss. He tried to gasp for air. Her tongue slipped between his lips. Mouths meeting, repositioning. Burning where they touched. She pressed her body against him; soft curves fitting against the length of him. Her fingers caressed the back of his neck.

She broke away. Her eyes met his, sparkling in the muted lighting. The half-smile and heavy-lidded gaze sent a dozen tremors down his spine; his skin turned cold while his blood simmered.

He opened his mouth, but words continued to fail him. "You're staying."

One blond eyebrow quirked up. "Am I?"

He nodded repeatedly. Like an idiot. She slid her hands over his chest and traced fingers to his abdomen.

"You said," she tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt, "you have something to show me?" Relena's hands slipped under the cotton fabric. They moved up to his ribcage.

Heero swallowed.

"What might that be?" She whispered near his ear.

His heart flipped over. It pulled strings in his chest and twisted muscles and nerves into a knot. "You said you weren't sure."

"But you are?"

Heero nodded again. Once. Maybe not as idiot-like.

"I only," her lips puffed air against his mouth, "wanted to know you loved me." She withdrew from his embrace. "That we're not ruining something precious."

"We're not."

"I'm not sure about that. I am sure. About this." She pulled the spaghetti straps of her dress over her arms and let the garment fall to the floor.

Whatever he expected, however he hoped the evening would go…. At no point did it involve the possibility of Relena Darlian standing in his tiny living room - in nothing but a strapless bra, a thong and high heels.

He stared at her. His mouth opened. But, only a strangled sound escaped.

Heero blinked, and then she surged into his arms - kissing, biting, sucking on his mouth. She pulled his collared shirt off his shoulders as he maneuvered them into his bedroom.

He kneaded her rear, pressing his hips into hers. His arousal straining against his dress pants. She clawed at his shirt, her breath coming in puffs and gasps.

"Relena…." Heero groaned.

He helped her pull the shirt over his head. Her hands on his chest, fingers dancing over his stomach. She bit her lip and looked at him through lowered lashes.

"What's the cotangent of a three hundred degree angle?"

"I only want the force vector required to get this off you." He pulled at the sturdy fabric covering her ribcage and breasts.

Relena laughed.

He turned her around, stopping to enjoy the view for a moment. Her rounded rear, carved out of creamy white skin, incited a savage urge - to shove her down on the bed and mount her from behind.

Heero closed his eyes for a moment, fighting the lust. He breathed, and returned his focus to removing Relena's bra; worked the half dozen hooks free, and let the satin fabric fall to the ground. He wasted no time in cupping her breasts.

He bit kisses into the flesh of her neck. She tipped forward, but he held her tight.

"Mmmmmmmm," he sucked on her earlobe; pressed light, teasing circles against her areola. He slipped his other hand into her panties. She shivered. He traced the line where her folds pressed together, then dipped one finger inside.

Relena's whole body shook. "Uhn! OH! Ahhhhh…." Heero guided her into the bed. Coaxing her knees apart as he stretched over her. He teased and nipped - and laved his tongue across her skin. She whimpered his name, pulling at his neck, clasping her arms around his body.

He'd wanted to do this instead of math homework - every time he tutored her. How many times had he imagined the sound of her panting his name?

Breathless.

Wanton.

His imagination had never been a strong suit, but reality overpowered the dream. The experience of her felt dizzying. Erotic. A tumult of heated silk, eager hands, and strained emotion. Heero fought to rise above the breakers; she crushed her lips against his, and pulled him back into her depths.

He lost the last of his clothing. And with a sharp, short thrust, he entered her body. His arms quaked and locked.

"Heero, uh," she paused as he moved inside her for the first time.

"I love you."

He slid his erection out to the tip, then pressed back into her core. Her hips rose off the mattress, taking him in deeper. Heero buried his cock to the hilt. Heaved for air. Tried to slow down.

He wanted to pleasure her…. But the world spun in lopsided circles, and the heat consumed him. An electric fire blazed through his skin. He plunged deep inside. Her breasts wriggled against his chest as she wrapped her entire body around him.

Relena held onto him for dear life as he drowned. He seized her mouth, shoving his tongue between her lips. Their heated skin slicked and slapped as he pounded into her. Her body jolting beneath him with every thrust. Pressure mounted in his groin; his selfish, traitorous body focused entirely on how tightly her sheath held his length. How it quavered and pulsed around him - coaxing him towards release.

In vain, he lifted off her, fumbling with the sensitive nub between her legs. A moan tore from her lips an instant before his body shattered. Heero heaved and starved for air, shuddering. Sated. Her fingers combing through the sides of his hair.

"We're not," he sucked in a breath of air. "We're not finished."

"Hmmmmmm?" Glazed eyes met his.

"We're not finished."

"Oh." Her eyes snapped open. "Oh, but I!"

Heero brushed his thumb over her cheek. Swollen, pink lips curved. "I feel so warm and-"

"You can still talk."

"Well, I," she swallowed, "I'm still not allowed to talk?"

"You're allowed. I just don't want you to be able to."

Relena's eyes widened. Before she could retort, he kissed her - sloppy and needy. Her mouth met his with equal fervor. Her teeth bit at his lower lip. Her fingers gently knit into the hair at the back of his neck. He had no idea how she could still remain so...composed.

'Time to change that.' She deserved to be writhing and needing - desperate and keening for completion.

But, he needed friction to continue. Heero thrust against her, in short, shallow movements. His cock hardened. He plunged deep inside, altering the rhythm to longer strokes. Relena's whole body sighed and she moaned. "Uhhhhhhhn. Heero…."

"Where do you want me to touch you?" He murmured against her ear. She trembled.

"I don't," she hissed. "I don't know."

"You do. I know you, Relena."

"Uhhhhhhn…. Mmmm, Heero. I, uh. I…."

"I want to know all of you."

"But." Relena met his gaze, her eyebrows formed a peak in the center of her forehead. Her jaw slacked open.

Heero found that sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. His fingers slicked delicate circles into her folds, while he continued to move in and out of her body.

"Ooooooh. Oh, Heero... Uhhhhhn." Her head tilted, exposing the long line of her neck. He continued working her clitoris - her body tightening. Her hips thrust off the mattress in her own rhythm; setting a fast, rigorous pace to their intimate dance. Sweat collected between their bodies.

He thrust harder. She thrashed beneath him; her chest, with those supple, white breasts - jutted up off the mattress, her head thrown back. He lifted her hips off the bed with his free hand - pumping. Swirling. Aching.

Her hands grabbed her breasts, squeezing the pliable melons, pinching her nipples between the length of her fingers. A last thrust and a rasping, feminine, shout escaped her lips. "Heero!"

Relena's body convulsed beneath him. Her channel quaked; her sex pulsed around his cock. His body fell into that heated maelstrom again; he flipped her over, pulling her up and onto her knees. Heero pounded his erection into her flooded entrance, again, and again. Heat rose, roiled and overtook him. The rawness of their connection. Her roughened voice crying out her pleasure.

A last thrust and his cock lengthened. His whole body contracted; his arm, where it held her, crushed her against his chest at the same time he came inside her. They toppled sideways. Heero heaved for air. "That was better."

Relena panted and gasped beside him. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" He grinned and puffed and finally caught enough air.

Relena's complexion turned scarlet. "Yeah."

"Still think we're ruining something?"

"Maybe not. Maybe we're starting something better."

"You need more convincing. But, I need sleep before I can try again."

She caught his face in her hands. The look in her eyes….

"Relena…."

"I always thought you meant more to me than some physical relationship. As much as I enjoyed this. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hm. Ditto. To the second part. Strike the first part."

She frowned at him. Her nostrils flared as she let out a huff. "You should have taken more English classes. Less math."

"You're the only one who needs to understand me." Heero pulled her against him; he curled around her, tucking one arm beneath the pillow. The other wound around her waist.

Sleep nagged at his eyelids. 'So comfortable….'

"But, Heero…."

He sighed. "Relena, I'm worn out. I will say this once."

"That's really not a—"

"I've loved you since the first day we met." His eyes slipped shut. The rise and fall of her chest. The scent of her hair. A feeling of drifting.

"When I was sixteen - I knew you were the only one. I wanted." Heero tightened his hold on her. He had something else to say? Maybe. It seemed important, but…

"Would ever want. Just marry me…."

A dark warmth held out its arms. As it pulled him into sleep, he heard her say: "Hm. You will do a better job of proposing to me, Heero Yuy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *QED (from Wikipedia): QED is an abbreviation of the Latin words "Quod Erat Demonstrandum" which loosely translated means "that which was to be demonstrated". It is usually placed at the end of a mathematical proof to indicate that the proof is complete.
> 
> * * *
> 
> AN: This one was a difficult one. Written 15 years ago (yes, I'm that old), I can't quite live up to whatever people imagined happened next. But, I hope it wasn't too disappointing. And maybe provided a sense of 'closure' that wasn't quite there before.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Love,  
> ~Rose


End file.
